The Voice Inside My Head
by Victoriaisdabomb
Summary: Quote not in story "Bob is the voice inside my head. My new boyfriend Shirley Temple doesn't like Bob. Sometimes I don't like him either but he's still inside my head. The therapist didn't help so Im moving to Finland! YAY!" -Bella


**Hello! Just to tell you guys, my stories might disturb you by its weirdness! Some mightfind it funny though! So tell me what you think of my stories and REVEIW PLEASE! You can read now! **

B.P.O.V.

I'm visiting the therapist today! Yay!

_NOT YAY! _Bob yelled inside my head.

(Sigh) Bob was in a bad mood, as usual. He didn't want to go to the therapist, mainly because I was trying to get rid of him._ Well,_ actually my new boyfriend, Shirley Temple, made me try to get him out of my head.

Shirley Temple moved here shortly after Edward left town to be a male model in Kentucky. When we first met Shirley instantly fell in love… with Charlie's television. You see, there wasn't a lot of television or electronics in the island of Kyhdjskiskgh. (That's where he used to live before he moved. It's European for fjhjf bngjhbhujb.)

_I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW! MIND TELLING THEM ABOUT ME?!_ Bob screamed suddenly,

Oh, where are my manners? This is my lovely voice inside my head. His name is Bob senior, senior, senior, senior, (I've been to the therapist a lot.) senior, senior, junior.

Now let me explain everything about my voice inside my head.

(Just when Bella was about to give you a very long and boring speech about Bob, Bella finally heard the therapist talking.)

"Bella? BELLA!"

"Yo, What it do, home sliced skillet biscuit?!" (I wanna be a gansta when I grow up! You know what I'm sayin', Homie?)

"Isabella, how many times have I asked you to call me Mr. Smith?" he asked in frustration,

Mr. Smith had big round glasses that rested on his narrow nose. His black hair was perfectly gelled to the side of his forehead and he would always purse his lips when you told him something.

"So Bella, when was the first time you found out there was a voice inside your head?"

I thought about that for a minute then answered, "When I was making a peanut butter jelly sandwich."

"_Okay_, when was that?" he asked,

I snorted, "When I put the peanut butter on the bread. DUH!"

"Okay, never mind Ms. Swan. Umm, tomorrow you'll be going to see a new therapist- "

"WHAT! You're breaking up with me?!" I started sobbing,

Completely exasperated, Mr. Smith left a sobbing Bella in the room and went to go get a snack.

I ran out of the room and into my car. The whole time Bob was laughing at me hysterically. I got on the road and drove home listening to depressing music.

E.P.O.V.

"I am sooooo _hot_!"

B.P.O.V.

Once I got home, I saw Shirley playing video games on my television. I quickly picked up a plastic cup that was on my table and threw it at Shirley's head.

He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Umm, do I know you?" he asked

_HA!_ Bob laughed, _not even your own boyfriend knows who you are! You must be a huge loser!_

I started crying again and ran upstairs. Bob was chanting "LOSER!" inside my head.

I flopped down onto my bed crying. I managed to fall into a deep sleep a couple minutes of lying in bed.

I woke up with a start. Someone was knocking at the door.

I lazily went downstairs. I was slightly grumpy about being woken up, so whoever this person was shouldn't be expecting me to be nice!

When I opened the door I saw, two women dressed casually in the doorway. The girl at the right was tall and she had short blonde hair. The girl on the left was a lot shorter and her brown hair was so curly, it made her look slightly taller.

"Hello," said the blonde "I'm Lauren and this is Jessica. We would like to see if you would want to be apart of club P.W.M.O.D.A.I.I.S.W.O.A (People Who Might or Definitely Are Insane in Some Way or Another.)?"

Now the girl named Jessica talked "We noticed you have been talking to a voice inside your head names Bob-"

"HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT BOB?!" I yelled in frustration.

Bob didn't like to be known by anyone because of what happened this morning.

"_Anyway,_" Jessica continued, "Do you accept our invitation?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Will I have a cool costume?"

"Actually," Lauren said, "We have it right now."

Lauren took out a pair of purple sunglasses and handed them to me. I looked at them for a while then finally came to my decision.

"I"LL DO IT! YAY!" I yelled,

"GREAT!" Lauren yelled with me, "_Wait a second_! YOU'RE FIRED!"

My eyes started to get wet. "But _why? I was just hired?_" I asked,

"YOU WANT TO KNOW?!" she yelled, "FINE! I saw you at the therapist today! We _insane _people do not go to THERAPISTS!" and with that both of them marched to there car and sped away.

E.P.O.V.

I am _definitely _bringing sexy back!"

B.P.O.V.

I was driving to Shirley's house today. I had to tell him I was moving to Finland.

Once I arrived, I saw that Shirley was sitting on his porch doing nothing. I walked up to him and sat next to him. He didn't even look up. I heard Bob chuckle.

"Hi." I said to him,

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I"M EATING CHEESE!" he yelled in frustration

"Where is it then?" I asked in confusion,

"I DON'T KNOW, THAT'S WHY IM MAD!" he started sobbing,

"Oh. Well I'm breaking up with you and moving to Finland! Bye!" I said happily,

"_I WANT MY CHEESE!_" Shirley moaned before I jumped in my car and headed toward the airport.

**Now that you have read my very weird story I hope you'll review because I'd love to see what you think! Oh and if you want to be apart of club P.W.M.O.D.A.I.I.S.W.O.A do not go to the therapist please! Well REVEIW!**


End file.
